During the past three years, members of the Facial Imaging Core have worked with the Consortium to apply novel methods to more effectively diagnose FAS using 3D images from an ethnically diverse sample. These data and their subsequent analyses were used to identify features which consistently and reliably distinguished individuals with a clinical diagnosis of FAS from controls. Based on the initial success of the 'Facial Imaging Core', we now propose an expanded series of aims to be part of a clinical project named '3D Facial Imaging in FASD'. Subsequent work proposed in this study will build on the lessons learned in this first phase of research and utilize improved technology and sampling procedures to extend the diagnostic utility of these novel techniques to a wider range of individuals with prenatal alcohol exposure or FASD. In collaboration with several clinical projects, we will collect a longitudinal, multi-ethnic sample of individuals prenatally exposed to alcohol. This sample will allow us to reliably separate the effects of ethnic variation and developmental age from those due to alcohol exposure. We will also continue to work with the basic science projects to ensure that results in the different species (human, mouse, sheep) are used to inform analyses in each project. The overarching goals of this project are to: Goal 1: improve understanding of the dysmorphic features in FAS and FASD; Goal 2: enhance the capability for definitive diagnosis of FAS and the broader spectrum of FASD at different stages of the lifespan; and Goal 3: establish whether there is a relationship between FAS and FASD dysmorphic features and the specific underlying impairments in brain function. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]